


Flash Fiction Friday: Meredith and Elsa's Little Secret.

by DraceDomino



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday using the following reader prompt: Elsa, from DA2, not disney, is faking her tranquil situation and serving Meredith in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Meredith and Elsa's Little Secret.

What to do with these troublesome mages? Not all of them could be made into such willing pets as Elsa, unfortunately. It would certainly be nice if they could, if she could trust them all to stay in line and to resist the urge to use magic. Sadly that was far from the case, and the stress of keeping Kirkwall from falling into anarchy weighed heavily on Meredith’s head. Thankfully, for as many problems as the mages caused, there was that paragon of their kind that would help her through such...hardships.

“Does it please you, Knight-Commander?” Elsa looked up from in between the older woman’s legs, a few ribbons of sweet nectar connecting her lips to the older woman’s lap. She didn’t wait for a response before pushing her face down once more, burying her nose against Meredith’s hood as her tongue slurped forward again. The “Tranquil” was stripped down just as well as her handler, and it was in those moments that the truth of their constant deception could be witnessed. Within their bedchambers the fact that Meredith was far from Tranquil was known only to them, and it was the woman’s one and only chance to truly showcase what emotions she could muster.

Generally, those emotions tended towards the visceral sort, and they always labored a great deal of affection upon Meredith. As her slit was serviced Meredith gave a sweet nod, gazing back down to the young woman at her lap before turning to a heavy set of parchment within her hands. She flipped idly through the reports, growling under her breath even as Elsa’s tongue shivered layers of pleasure across her.

“You serve me well as ever, Elsa.” Meredith murmured, and to help the young woman work she bent a knee, spreading her legs to increase the girl’s room. In response Elsa pressed forward even more hungrily, and slithered two fingers within the older woman’s slit. Despite all that attention and affection; however, Meredith’s gaze remained on the report, eyes flickering over it with a cold and steady gaze. “This Hawke has caused me no small amount of headaches. She’s almost as bad as that damned Orsino. I suspect before this is all handled I’ll be requiring far more of your...therapeutic treatment.”

“Anything for you, Knight-Commander Meredith.” Elsa’s words were slightly muffled around the slit pressed against her lips, but the intent was clear. She kept working with her eyes drifting close, drawing in the taste of her handler and shuddering at the flavor. Meredith was a demanding workaholic sort; always on edge, always at the very cusp of intense stress. The situation in Kirkwall had only made things worse, and since they had begun Elsa had been working double duty. Her assistant during the day; her way of letting mages know that they could always be made Tranquil, and her more intimate work behind closed doors. There wasn’t even a comparison; she enjoyed her evening tasks far more.

As Elsa worked and Meredith’s breathing grew heavier and hotter, the older woman finally moved to put her parchments aside. She could deal with work later, and right now the young woman that had dedicated herself to her deserved her full attention. With a slow smile she studied the pretty features at her lap; closed eyes and sweet features framed with light brown braids, and cheeks marked with her own glistening nectar. Her moment was near now; so very near, and yet Elsa continued with an unending zeal. Meredith’s fingers drew forward and she stroked the young woman’s cheek, one finger hooking behind one of her braids to lift and let it drop in an almost affectionate fashion.

“Keep going, dear.” She ushered her, almost critically close to her climax. “Prove your loyalty to the Templars.”

Elsa nodded and did just that; a traitor to her own kind, but one that had found a position of comfort and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
